Taking New York Back
by aalc95
Summary: Ashlynn Drake's Father has been killed by the shredder Plunging New York into turmoil. Ashlynn being the heir to the Hishi Clan must return to New York and help the turtles restore balance to New York as well with dealing with the feelings she has carried deep inside of her. OCxLeo Turtles have human forms


**Disclaimer I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles**

Feeling extremely tired as I headed to my house. I began to unlock the door when I felt the presence of someone watching me. Me, knowing full well that danger was lurking inside my apartment I pulled out my hidden blade and prepared for a fight… wait you are probably lost right now here let me explain:

My name is Ashlynn Drake, I am currently 21 years old I live in Seattle.I have blue eyes and dark brown hair and i have skin so pale it rivals snow. Anyway I am moving back to New York where I grew up. You see I am apart of a secret warrior clan charged with protecting the city from the foot clan, purple dragons etc. I left the big apple 6 years ago hoping to get away from the crazy violent life that I used to lead that is till two weeks ago I got a message from the elders of the Hishi Clan saying that I had to come back because my father had been killed by the shredder thus me being the only heir I must take responsibility and become head of the Hishi Clan. Any way that's enough explaining the rest you can figure out as you read.

I slowly unlock the door and walk into my living room cautiously. "Whoever you are come out. I know you're here." I turn on the light to find none other than Leonardo the leader of my allied friends the ninja turtles, that's right you heard me right turtles. He and his three brothers Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello and believe it or not they are not the weirdest people I know. Anyway I am getting side tracked. "Leo what on earth are you doing in Seattle?!" he walked towards me. "Ashlynn the elders of your clan sent me to come and fetch you." I gave an exasperated sigh "Jesus Christ they were that desperate to get me into New York that they sent my talking turtle friend to get me!? I mean I know that things are bad but risking your safety?!" i start huffing and puffing through the living room to the kitchen. "I mean seriously if someone saw you no offense they would freak out!" then as I turn to look at him in the place he was just standing was an extremely hot stranger with black spiky hair and piercing blue eyes and was extremely well built if you know what I mean. "Who the fuck are you!" I reach for my blade again but he raises his hand to surrender "its me Leo!" I immediately drop my blade. "WHAT!?" he scratched his head "A lot has changed since you left New York." I walk right up to him. "I can see that, what I want to know is how?" we sat down on my couch. "Um, well Donny has been trying to fix our DNA to make us human ever since he learned what science was and a year ago he made a breakthrough and not only are we human but we can also turn back into turtles whenever we want." as I took in all this new information something dawned on my "so. you're telling me that your can turn into a human at will and you have been able to for a year now and you didn't think to tell me?" Leo shrugged "you left to get out of this crazy life I didn't want to drag you in just because we can turn into humans." and that's when i realized Leo had no idea why I really left New York so I took a deep breathe "thank you for being considerate of my feelings I'll go get my bag so we can go." Leo looked around the room "but what about all this stuff? Don't you want to take this with you too?" I shook my head "no not really I'll keep this place here for when I come to Seattle." I went to grab my back and when I came back Leo was on the phone. "She almost knifed me but other than that I think she took it rather well, yes Mikey we are about to leave. NO! that's ridiculous!." I smiled and made my presents known "what's ridiculous?" Leo turned around there was a tint of red on his cheeks but it quickly vanished and he regained composure "bye Mikey." he quickly put his cell phone back into his pocket "nothing Mikey is just being Mikey." i walked to the door he followed and when we got to my car he handed me a piece of paper "here this is your plane ticket." I looked at it "huh so you took a plane to get here how was it." he his pale skin seemed to get even paler. "lets just say I'm glad this time you're going on with me." I laughed the started of to the Sea-Tac airport where we would make our departure to the big apple. As we rode on the plane I could tell Leo was trying his best to not lose his cool thus looking like a scared little kid. "its okay Leo we have got four more hours." he took deep breathes "Good. I don't think I like planes too awfully much anyways." I chucked "you will be okay." he gave me a glare "I understand that I just don't necessarily want to do this again so please to move away again." suddenly anger flared through me again. "Do you really not know why I left in the first place?" Leo looked taken aback "Raph told me you left because you hated all the fighting and the constant battles." I face palmed of course Raph would tell him that. "that's not why I left." Leo gave me a questioning look. "if not that then what?" I bit my lip "well. you see…" okay you all might have already guessed it but I'll tell you since I am not telling Leo. I fell in love with Leo and my father found out and told me that if I ever acted on my feelings to an "abomination" like Leo he would kill him so I left New York anyways. "never mind Leo its not important." he looked like he still wanted to press the matter but he didn't. "so Ashlynn I heard about your father I'm sorry" I shook my head "don't be he may have been an honorable man but he was a terrible father." Leo put his hand on my shoulder "I know but he is still your dad." I nodded solemnly "Yes he is and sadly that means I have to become the new clan head." Leo smiled at me "You're going to do great Ash." I rested my head on his shoulder "I hope so." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
